Interlude
by Predatory Fuzzball
Summary: Just a oneshot to get me back into the writing groove. Takes place in Harry's third year and gives some SeverusOC sap, with a few hints at Latisha's past


Latisha looked up from the work on her desk as Severus opened the door and walked in. His face was paler than usual and there was a slightly wild look in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Granger and Weasley..." he said, his eyes getting wilder. "they're... they're..."

"Together?" she asked. He nodded his head and Latisha smiled. "It's about time."

"They were all over each other!" Severus choked out.

"We used to do the same," Latisha replied bitterly, returning her attention to her work.

Severus stopped and considered the woman in front of him. Her hair was dark purple tonight and it shimmered softly in the candlelight. He sighed quietly and wished he dared to try anything with her in her office. He wished he dared to try anything with her at all. It had been so long since they'd made love; they'd been fighting on and off for the last year, and he had no idea what he did to make her upset in the first place. She hadn't let him touch her since the middle of last August and it was now March. For all he knew, she'd been sleeping with Lupin again.

"Severus, I really need to concentrate. Either go or leave," she said, breaking into his thoughts. He sighed again.

"Are you coming to bed tonight?" he asked.

"Probably. I only have a few more essays to mark."

"I'll see you later then" he said and turned to leave.

After he shut the door, Latisha leaned back in her chair. She pursed her lips and stared at the door, resisting the urge to run after him. She supposed it was time to forgive him for not noticing that she'd turned those red tips on her hair purple. She closed her eyes and smiled as her mind took her back to when they were in sixth year. Severus had been particularly attentive one day...

_Cue Flashback_

"Doing?" he whispered into her ear, his breath warm on her neck. Latisha glanced up as Severus sat beside her and looked at the books she had spread over the table.

"That essay on curses for DADA" she said with a smirk. "I can assure you, the books are just for show"

"I'm done mine," he replied, tucking a wayward strand of hair behind her ear.

"I didn't start until half an hour ago Sev," she said, grinning.

"Ah I see" Severus replied, returning her grin. He leaned forward and placed a quick kiss on her lips before Madam Pince could see. Latisha took his hand and laced her fingers among his.

"Are you done yet?" he asked, meaning her essay.

"What's with you today? You haven't stopped touching me all day."

"Malfoy's gone for the weekend" was the reply.

"So?"

"Avery, Lestrange, Crabbe, and Goyle all went with him."

Latisha's eyes lit up.

"oh an entire room to ourselves!" she said. "Want to help me pack my books?"

Severus was already holding her book bag in one hand for the books to go in.

_End Flashback_

Latisha came back to the present and looked sadly at the essays still in front of her. She still loved him, she had been so hurt when he didn't notice her hair, but she supposed that men really don't notice things like that. She had been in a bad mood that week anyway, so she picked a fight with him and things just escalated. She had been sorely tempted by Remus Lupin, the new DADA professor, but she had managed to keep her hands to herself. Even when they were in school she had had the hots for him, she had actually HAD him for a few months, and it had been glorious. Almost as good as it had been with Black... her mouth curled up into a smile when she thought about Black. Maybe he'd stop in and see her one of these days when he was done tormenting the castle and scaring young boys. She knew what Black was really after. She knew that Black was no Dark Wizard. But no one would listen to an ex-DeathEater, no matter if she was closest to Voldie and knew his Inner Circle intimately.

Lathisha brought her thoughts back to Severus, put her quill down, blew the candle out and went down to the Dungeons. She would have ran, but Slytherins don't run. Dumbledore had offered them other rooms, but they had chosen to stay in the dungeons. They were Slytherins after all.

Her footsteps echoed quietly in the darkness, and she could smell distinctive male cologne.

"Bed Malfoy," she said. "Now!" She heard the sigh of frustration and smiled in the darkness. How many times in the past had it been her who was caught.

She reached their rooms and pushed the door open. The fire was out, but she could see candlelight coming from their bedroom. She grinned and removed her clothes, putting her robes back on, and moved silently towards their bedroom. Severus looked up from his book and blinked when he saw her standing in the doorway with a smile on her face. It'd been so long since he'd seen that beautiful smile and he just about launched himself at her to pull her to the floor, but he figured that he'd better not.

"Hi," she said softly.

"Hi..." he replied, putting his book down, not sure yet what she wanted. Latisha moved to the bed and sad beside him, touching his jaw. She kissed him softly and without thinking he pulled her towards him like he had done so many times before. He rolled over so that she was lying on the bed. She whimpered softly at the feelings the pressure of his body on top of hers was making her feel. His hands quickly had her robes off and he was kissing every bit of skin he could reach.

"Severus..." she began.

"Yes?"

"I love you." The kisses ceased as he raised his head to look at her.

"Oh Latisha, I love you too" he said before catching her mouth in another kiss.

_Next Morning_

"Woah, Eston looks tired this morning," Harry said to Ron the next morning.

"Yeah... and what is Snape doing?" Ron asked, staring at the teachers.

Severus was whispering something to Latisha; she smiled and blushed deeply.

"OH!" Hermione squealed. "Oh this is fabulous!"

"What, did you get 110?" Ron asked fondly.

"No, look at them! They made up!"

How do you know?" Harry asked.

"Because," Hermione replied. "Look, they're holding hands and-"

"Good Lord, he just kissed her!" Ron said, amazed. Hermione smiled as the two professors gazed into each others eyes, apparently oblivious to the the stares they were getting from the students and the staff alike.

"They're staring at us, Severus," Latisha murmured.

"Let 'em stare. I'll get them in class," Severus said. He didn't care that the students and staff were watching them. All that mattered was that he had his Latisha back; she still loved him. He leaned forward and gave her another lingering kiss. Latisha smiled and they tried to divert their attention to their food, although Latisha's leg rubbing against Severus' was driving him mad with desire. He glanced over at her and saw that she was grinning at her plate.

"You're going to pay for this," he growled.

"Promise?" she asked ginning even bigger.

"Promise."


End file.
